Out Casts
by ikriam
Summary: Hudson and Weaver run from America after Hudson betryies his country to protect Weaver THIS IS SLASH rated M for Smex


Out Casts

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating: M

Game: Call Of Duty Black Ops

Pairing: Hudson/Weaver.

I wanna thank my special buddy Clover for helping e out with this fic and being a great HudsonXWeaver fan I always wanted to do something with a team :D

Footsteps where heard echoing around the halls, panting sounds mixed with the rain, a quite crack of the door as it closed, two men staggered into the room, one carrying the other. Hudson made his way further into the room before setting the younger man down on the floor gently and hid behind the door. "You should have let them kill me; you could have gone back to your normal life without me threatening it" Weaver said between his pants. He rested his back on the wall behind him as Hudson kept a look out. "Hudson just let them kill me I don't want to drag you down with me"

"You think that they'll spare me? Fuck no, after what happened I shall never be speared by their cold filthy hands" Hudson walked over to Weaver quietly and knelt down in front of him. "Are you feeling well?"

Weaver nodded. "Yeah I'm fine just dizzy, do you know where we are?"

Hudson looked around. "This must be the president's old office" Concerned hands ran over Weaver's face and the younger could only lean into the gentle caress. "What… What do you think will happen to Mason?"

"He'll be fine on his own, I told him to meet us when were out of danger"

Weaver closed his eye. "Fuck, you betrayed your country for nothing"

"Stop talking like that, you are not nothing"

Weaver sighed. "What are we going to do now?"

Hudson scratched the back of his head. "I… I don't know but I'll come up with something" Weaver nodded he knew Hudson would never give up on him, no matter what the coast. A strong hand touched Weaver's chin and pulled it so he would face Hudson again, with no words both men leaned in closer till their lips touched, their tongues tangled, pleasant sighs escaping their throats. They broke apart to catch their breaths. "How are your wounds?"

"Their better" Hudson sighed and unzipped Weaver's jacket followed by his shirt. "Let me take a look" Hudson said as he moved the cloths down Weaver's arms. Weaver obeyed and turned his back to Hudson.

The shaky touch was a sign that made Weaver realize it must be awful. "FUCK" Hudson yelled. "How could I let them do this to you?"

"It's not your fault Hudson" Weaver whispered

Hudson buried his face in his hands; Weaver felt the other man's voice trembling in both anger and sadness. Hudson calmed down and caressed the mark on Weaver's back with his finger. "I'm sorry" Weaver smiled and turned around. "Its okay" Weaver captured Hudson's lips for another kiss before Hudson moved to the younger's neck, sucking on it and biting on it gently to vanquish some of his anger as he pushed Weaver back on the ground.

Weaver's gasp was followed by a pleasured moan. "H—Hudson" Hudson loved how the body under him withered in pleasure, his nails dug into the American's shoulder. Hudson pushed Weaver's shirt and Jacket off before kissing him again, swallowing all the exciting noises Weaver was letting escape his lips. "Hudson were going a bit too far we can't… not right now"

Hudson knew Weaver was right but he lusted so badly for the other man he was unconsciously chewing on his lower lip. "I can't… want you so badly right now"

Weaver sighed, he couldn't hide the fact that he lusted for the American as well. "Fuck just do it"

Hudson smirked at his lover's reply. He undid Weaver's belt while kissing down his body as if worshipping his very skin every inch. He slipped all of Weaver's cloths off before he took off his own clothes off. His tongue then trailed a path up Weaver's body to his lips where their mouths met once again. "God Hudson I love you so much" Weaver panted. Hudson pinned Weaver's wrists down as his mouth enveloped one of his nipples, sucking hard making Weaver cry out in pleasure. The sounds escaping Weaver's throat were so addicting, Hudson swirled his tongue hoping to hear more of those beautiful sounds and earned a moan of his name filled with lust and wanting. Weaver was squirming under Hudson. The American teased the Russian's skin; let his skin flutter in nervous anticipation. Licking the Russian's inner thighs and Weaver couldn't help but moan out Hudson's name once again.

Weaver gasped as he felt his manhood being engulfed in the wet cavern the older man's mouth, his body shuddered as the mouth bobbed up and down on his length, Hudson's tongue tracing the sensitive skin. Weaver bit on his finger to keep from yelling out in pleasure. Hudson knew Weaver too well so he knew exactly what to do to drive the Russian insane and reach completion.

Weaver was panting hard, the feeling of warmth climbed over him and the almost unbearable sensation of tension coiling in his gut. He whined as he bucked his hips wildly and tossed his head from side to side, pleasure beginning to build towards climax. "Can't… hold on for much longer" Hudson pulled back before licking his lips one last time to savor the taste.

"I want you too badly for it to end like this"

Weaver knew what Hudson met. He relaxed himself before spreading his legs apart. "Take me" Hudson smirked.

"Very well" Hudson wasted no time in thrusting into his lover in great speed.

"OH GOD HUDSON" Weaver yelled rocking back on Hudson's hips to meet his thrusts.

"Shhh not to loud baby they might hear us" Hudson leaned in and captured Weaver's lips in his.

"Can't… help it… Hudson… feels so… fucking good" Weaver said between the kisses.

The worm feeling in Weaver's stomach returned and he knew he was so close he dug his nails into Hudson's back and wrapped his legs around the other man's hips. Hudson took that as a sign to his lover's release and started stroking Weaver in a steady pace to match his thrusts, Weaver moaned loudly but the moan was taken by Hudson's lips. It didn't take long for Weaver to cum he gasped out Hudson's name, while he tightened down on the American and the older came as well, Weaver's inside milking him perfectly. Both men panted heavily as they shared a final kiss. Hudson stroked Weaver's hair his fingers running around the brown hair. "Rest now baby your going to need all the energy you can get for our escape"

Weaver nodded and yawned. "I… I love you Hudson" the Russian said.

"I love you too Weaver… sweet dreams my precious Russian" Hudson sat there in his spot watching Weaver snore peacefully feeling as if they were the angels singing sweet melody to him as he kept on the look out the whole night.

END


End file.
